


One More Time

by inebriated



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and the kink machine
Genre: Bendy looks like game bendy so, Bonding, F/M, First batim fanfic, Fluff and Smut, I might make two, Idek if there’ll be a happy ending, Porn With Plot, Probably multi chapter, Probably some angst, Story treats my theory as cannon, We’ll see how it goes - Freeform, ch 5 spoilers, thanks for reading guysss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inebriated/pseuds/inebriated
Summary: It’s happened before, falling through the floor, meeting that demon of an angel, meeting Bendy; it’s happened more times than you could count, except you did, thirty-two, you’ve gone through this constant loop thirty-two times. You’ve taken different approaches, turned left instead of right, killed instead of saved, but you’re still here. You’ve died thirty-one times, you think, no one seems to remember you once you start over.Through all the bullshit you’ve made friends, enemies, stayed in these cycles for months and for minutes. But it was during the last time that you went through, seven month long number thirty-one, that you fell in love with the monstrous ink demon terrorizing the studio.





	1. Let’s Talk about Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly you probably shouldn’t read this if you haven’t played or watched chapter 5. I’m really confused about the ending but I’ve kind of created my own theory for it so that’s what this is gonna be based off of. If you go through the game with the seeing tool you’ll see notes scrawled all throughout the game. Someone had to write them. I think Henry is in an endless cycle that Joey keeps putting him through, so that’s what Reader is going through. I’ll try to keep the rest kind of cannon I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And I’ll see you neeext tiiime. This is my only BATIM fanfic and all my other fanfics are problematic to say the least so be wary of my profile she's not for the faint of heart. Anywhooo thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments appreciated. (also would you guys like short chapters that come out quickly, or long chapters that're produced less frequently??) <3<3<3

      It was the angel this time.  _God_ how could you let  _Alice_ kill you, you’d known to strictly avoid her after the sixth time through. You’d found that the only way to accomplish that was to abandon Boris, which broke your heart every time, but you couldn’t risk it anymore. If you were going to get out you needed to change up the variables; but this time was different. 

      Before your most recent death you’d been in the studio (which seemed to have an unlimited supply of bacon soup) for seven months. During that time you’d faced Bendy. It wasn’t your first encounter with the ink demon, not by a long shot, but it was the first time you didn’t attack each other.

* * *

      _You stood with Allison and Tom at your heels, they quietly advised you to stay silent. The three of you watched as Bendy slowly made his way across a corridor with glass walls. His left leg slightly dragged behind him as he strode, making you tilt your head in curiosity. A little difficulty with movement wasn’t surprising considering his deformities; however, you’d bore witness to his power and never had he appeared to be so sluggish._

_“I’m going,” you turned toward Allison and Tom as you spoke, a silent goodbye shone in your eyes._

_“You’re crazy, if you go right now we’re not coming with you." Allison spoke in hurried whispers as Tom silently nodded along; however, you were already on your way toward the lumbering ink demon._

_True to their word, your righteous new acquaintances didn't chase after you. In fact they did quite the opposite, creeping behind a nearby corner and peeping their heads out in dark curiosity. Their eyes widened as you approached Bendy, said demon halting in his stride as he noticed your approach._

_"Hey, are you okay?" You weren't entirely sure why you'd decided to advance on him. You'd considered his position before, how he was suffering too, but empathy couldn't be your friend when you had to fight for your life everyday. If you died this way you would've just woken up in front of the locked entrance to the studio anyway, so it really was worth a try._

_Bendy stared at you, ink cascading over his intimidating smile as it shielded his eyes. He shifted, standing like a feral animal ready to attack, until he flinched when he placed his weight on his injured leg._

_You noticed what might have been a pained expression cross his countenance (which was limited to his strained smile). You kept inching closer, your palms up in a display of harmlessness, until you stood only a foot away from the dripping demon. You noticed  an excessive amount of ink flowing from the back of Bendy's larger leg and you silently glanced at your surroundings._

_"I'm (Y/n)," you outstretched one of your upturned palms, which did not receive its desired contact. You let a short awkward laugh pass your lips, "I think you're hurt." You gestured toward Bendy's injury with the same hand, watching as he took a sharp, short step away. You resumed your non-threatening stance as you took a step forward._

_You'd learned how to bandage a wound pretty well by your fourth go-round through the studio, so by your thirty-first you were damn near perfect. You grasped your worn, ink-covered shirt in your hands and ripped a lengthy piece off with a grunt, effectively exposing part of your stomach._

_You took your attention away from your shirt to look at the demon defensively standing before you. “Can I bandage your leg?” You noticed him tense at the question, but stepped toward him anyway. ‘_ God I hope he doesn’t kill me.’ _You thought, bending over to reach his leg._

_Bendy didn’t move, he remained tense but didn’t flinch as you centered the piece of cloth around his inky wound._

_It was difficult to tell exactly where the injury ended and began but you did your best. You looped the torn-off fabric around the appendage and tied it, staying crouched momentarily not quite sure what to do. You glanced up at Bendy, who's head was tilted down at you with wary interest. "'Kay, I-um," you let out a forced, breathy laugh, "I'm done." You stood and took a small step back, staring into the ink-covered abyss that was, supposedly, Bendy's eyes. He stood still, rigid, as if he wasn't sure what to do either, and let out a rough grunt._

_"Th-," another almost growl wafted past your ears. "Thank you," and he phased through the surrounding ink in a glowing, swirling kaleidoscope of a portal._

* * *

You'd found a bathroom as soon as you'd awoken from your most recent eternal slumber. You had immediately looked in the large mirror and lowered the collar of your (still torn) shirt. _Hickeys_. Your eyes widened as you rushed to pull your shirt up, ogling your chest and stomach. More hickeys, with the new addition of bite marks, and they trailed below your waist line _._ You remembered how they got there, but you thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ it hadn't actually happened. If the physical evidence was any indicator, your memories were, in fact, very accurate, which meant that the only real solace you'd find in this place was the ink demon that tormented it.    


	2. Let’s Talk about Intoductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya meet that enigma of an ink demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters that come out quick or long chapters that take longer to come out? (I asked the same thing in the first chapter so once I get enough feedback I promise I’ll stop asking the same thing!

      You’d tried to go to Bendy’s lair alone once before, it was something you’d never forget. You think you’d gotten pretty close, only a couple more doors to get through, but then there was Sammy. You were so close but he... Sammy was too strong, too deranged for you to win against. And towards the end of your battle, which had left you a bloodied, bruised mess, the Searchers came out. 

      It was, without a doubt, your least favorite death. You tried not to think about the psychological consequences of dying so often. If,  _when_ you got out, you'd definitely need therapy. That is, if anyone would actually believe you. 

      You had learned from your mistake, you _had_ to go with backup, and your only options were Allison and Tom. Lucky for you, the way to their hideout seemed to be a path devoid of anymore dangerous ink monsters.

      The trouble was, in fact, the two people you were searching for. Allison and Tom were not the most trusting of people, but, they were your only hope of reaching Bendy's lair in one piece.

      The studio was dim, yellowing florescent lights the only thing aiding your sight while the ink covered walls attempted to absorb what little light was produced. You maintained your balance well as you waded through yet another flooded passageway, reaching fervently toward the door to the hideout. The door was wet and inky, like everything else in the studio, and the old wood still held its splintering, creaking age, but you found a certain beauty in it.

      The door was still here, it had lasted such a long time in the nightmarish, otherworldly studio, so why couldn't you? What you were doing wasn't that bad, though modern society might not've been too accepting of the relationship you were trying to pursue, it wasn't like you had a lot of options. You were just like that stupid, beautiful, old, door: stuck in this God forsaken studio, and you were going to make the best of it since it was so damn hard to get out.

      You grasped the handle of the door, twisting it as you pulled it back and through the ink with all your weight. Ink rushed past your blackened legs as the door's opening widened. "Hello?" You took a step into the room, looking around as you did. "Is anyone-" something struck you in the back of your head, _hard_.

* * *

      _"Do we_ have _to watch this one again?" Bendy's favorite episode of his very own show played on the projector screen in front of you._

      _You sat curled into Bendy's chest as you burrowed into the dusty old quilts you'd managed to find in the massive studio. You tilted your head up, staring up at the demon determinately_   _studying the cartoon he loved oh so much._

_"Yes," he wouldn't look at you, gaze unwavering as his head angled up only to ogle the projection._

_"Beeeendy," you whined, poking his chin as you spoke. You knew you'd win if you got his attention. You'd seen this episode too many times, you were sure that you had memorized all the lines, even the sighs, shrieks, and grunts. "Please Beau?" Early on you'd found he had a weakness to pet names._

_Bendy steeled himself, a sharp intake of breath the only indication that he'd heard you._

_"Dumpling," you received a snort. "Sugar lips, love muffin, honey pie, dough ball, cheesecake, cheeseburger." You'd made yourself laugh as you went on, your terms of endearment becoming an excuse to think of foods_ other _than bacon soup._

_Bendy laughed, a deep rumble, as he looked down at your smiling countenance._

_You'd seen Bendy's eyes only a few times, and he showed them to you directly only once. When he phased through the ink in those vibrant swirling masses, that was really the only time he opened them. They looked just like the portals he created, though they might've been both his most human and most otherworldly attribute. Bendy's eyes were wide and colorful, full of yellows, blues and violets, always spiraling and circling around each other. But he had a cornea and a_ _sclera and a pupil all the same. The ethereal, almost mystic spiral of color was his iris, and once you saw it you could never look away. You knew that Bendy could uncover his eyes if he wanted to, but you weren’t sure if it required effort or not, and if so, how much._

 _So when he suddenly halted the ink flow over his eyes and made deep,_ burning _eye contact with you, your laughter subsided immediately._

_You often wondered about Bendy's mouth as well. It seemed that his ever-present smile was an optional feature. You'd come to think of it as a default setting, like his eyes, one that Bendy had to make a conscious decision to change. Much like his optics, Bendy only changed from his strained smile on rare occasions. Once when he had you pinned against a desk near the recording studios and had taken a liking to kissing up and down your neck; and once more when you'd slipped on a particularly slick puddle of ink and wounded your leg. There were a couple other instances, but you'd rather think about the way Bendy's large smile had become a set of inky lips. Oh what could those be for?_

_"I love your eyes." You'd told him that every time you saw them, this occasion was no different._

_"I know." Bendy's voice was rough from under use, you questioned if he had spoken before your arrival and if he entered the world already well spoken. "Y'know, I'might be able to make a deal with ya." You were well aware of what he meant and you were also aware that the episode was about a third of the way through, meaning: you didn't want to sit through the rest._

_You shifted in your position, moving to straddle the ink demon, black coating the inside of your thighs as you moved. "And what exactly would that be?" You played into your façade of misunderstanding, fingers lacing with Bendy's own._

_"Find out." Bendy obviously wasn't going to answer the question using_ words _so you took a guess and met him in a kiss from your elevated angle. Bendy sighed into the kiss, his hands slipping under your tattered shirt to caress at your sides. He closed his eyes as you rocked down onto him, gripping at Bendy's shoulders while a grunt slipped past his lips._

_The sensation of feeling Bendy get hard was similar to rocking against a bulge on someone's ink-soaked pants. The more aroused Bendy got the more his member grew, pressing against your stomach as you kissed._

_Bendy tasted like ink, but he was warm, like any other living thing; though it wasn’t blood coursing through his veins._

_The two of you had yet to have full on intercourse, the_ something- _going-inside you (other than inky black fingers) type of sex_. _You'd done just about everything else with each other though, it's not like you had anything better to do._

_So you weren't surprised in the least when Bendy broke your kiss and moved you slightly away from his length. "Are ya sure about this love?” He leaned his head forward, meeting your forehead with his own, horns lifting up strands of hair in a messy display of affection. “Y’know it’s alright if we stop here.” His more humanoid hand toyed with your own as he leaned back once more to meet your gaze. “It’s alright if your not ready.”_

_You swooned._ God _if he was any sweeter you were sure you’d have a heart attack. But that’d be fine you’d just wake up again._

_You reached out your hand, familiar warm ink sliding down your arm as you did, you let you hand cup Bendy's cheek, ink mingling together. "We don't have to stop dough ball, I'm ready, promise." You attempted to ease some slight humor into the conversation, the seriousness of the dialog possessing a certain unwanted awkwardness._

_Bendy gave a huff of laughter and a curt nod, seemingly satisfied with your answer. He let out some sort of soft purr when you slid up, closer to him once again, forms almost meshing together. Bendy tangled one of his hands (you weren't quite sure which, as you'd taken a liking to grinding down on him once more) through your hair, bringing you forward to meet your lips in a heavy kiss._

_And you_ felt  _so_ much,  _his hands, his breath, his cock pressing against your stomach, and his ink._ God  _your felt his ink everywhere. Seeping into your clothes, in your hair, dripping onto your neck and flowing down your back. And it felt like_ him,  _like Bendy was caressing your neck, trailing warm, inky kisses down your back. You didn't know if that was one of his abilities or if you were just so enamored with him that you'd become deluded in the best possible sense._

 _You felt the ink clogging the denim shielding your legs, sliding across skin and dripping past panties. You could survive with a black bra, the ink would dry and you'd be fine, but not your underwear. Your_ only  _pair of panties, and ink was nearly_ _impossible to get out_. _If your underwear became drenched with ink it would dry and stiffen and you didn't want to live that life. You could find old pants and shirts laying around, as well as tattered bits of fabric, maybe even sewing equipment in the toy factory, but you weren't willing to bet on it._   _And who would want to wear underwear made of decade old dusty cloth that's been through who knows what? You'd rather keep washing the ones you were currently wearing._

_"Bendy wait," the demon immediately halted in his ministrations, ink ceasing its movement as well._

_"I- love I'm sorry , I asked ya 'n everything but I shouldn't 'av pushed ya, I went to fast, I-" Bendy spiraled off, rambling becoming messy slurs as he gently pushed you off of him and moved back from you._

_He was fast, everything happening in a matter of seconds, but you were still there to intervene._

_"Bendy," you broke through his self-depreciating disaster of a babbling mess, the ink demon looking up at you, eyes covered with deep black ink once more. "Let me take my panties off." You laughed, tumbling into a cackling fit as you crumpled onto your back. You felt a tad bit bad for laughing, but he was just so overwrought for_ _absolutely no reason._

      _Bendy slunk back over toward your tittering form, silent as he observed your fit of laughter. "Y'know ya didn't have ta leave me hanging like that. Coulda' said so sooner." Bendy stopped in front of you, sulking as you uncurled and sat up, staring up at him._

 _"Well it's not like you made it easy to get a word in." You said in retort, raising to your feet with a grunt. "If you don't mind I believe we were about to have sex." You slipped your fingers into the waistband of your underwear, giving an impassive glance up at the demon. "That_ _is_ , _before_ someone _decided to interrupt our plans." You slipped out of your panties one leg at a time, taking note of  the returning appendage on Bendy that was starting to take interest._

 _You don't think you could ever be that confident in any other situation. You weren't sure if Bendy had even formed a concept or standard for beauty, which certainly helped ease your worries about his expectations. However, you also didn't know what happened at the studio before you'd arrived, before the studio collapsed into damnation. Maybe Bendy hadn't tried to see beauty in_ anything  _before you came along, let alone in a person._

_You wrapped your arms around Bendy's shoulder's, clasping your hands at the base of his neck. "Whatever," Bendy gave a passive huff and lifted you up, encouraging your legs to wrap around his waist as he walked you over to a wall, pressing your back against it._

_You were the first to instigate a kiss, heated mouths pressed against each other in a dripping display of want. You moved one of your hands from Bendy's back, focusing your attention on his front. You palmed his still growing length, listening to his soft purrs of encouragement with delight._

_Bendy's genitals were different from any that you'd seen or heard of on a species. The drizzling mass was similar to a penis in its shape, however there was no scrotum and he was much_ _longer and thicker than any human you'd known. You couldn't see any veins, but that might've just y because of the ever flowing ink that blended into, and became Bendy's body._

_Bendy pushed up against your hand at a leisurely pace, his strength allowing him to hold you up with one arm, using the other to unclasp your bra, now black and seeped with ink. He broke your fervent kiss, unsheathing his swirling, shining eyes to meet your own. Bendy let a devilish smirk grace his features as his head dipped into the curve of your neck, trailing open mouthed kisses across ink slicked skin._

_A breathy moan escaped your lips as Bendy sucked down on_ just  _the right spot, a heated bolt of_ something  _traveling down to your core, adding to the wetness beginning to cascade down your thighs. You ceased your movement on Bendy's member, gasping as he moved his oral attention to one of your nipples, suckling on the pert bud before deciding to leave rough kisses across your chest._

_Bendy grunted at the loss of attention, bucking forward at the absence of your hand. His cock, rubbing againt your entrance, weeping with ink as his eyes locked onto yours. Bendy moved his unoccupied hand downward, giving light strokes at your clit before rubbing it intensely._

_You weren't expecting the sudden attention, though the deep eye contact should have been some sort of indicator. A drawn out moan escaped your lips as the pressure on your clitoris increased, Bendy rubbing it faster as you gasped._

_"Must be doin' somethin' right huh?" He said, slipping an inky finger inside of you, curling it against your g-spot as you shuddered._

_"Mmhmm," you buried your head into his chest and gave a fierce nod, bucking your hips against his hand. Bendy added another finger, twisting and turning in an attempt to stretch you out, an aroused growl escaping him when you clenched around his fingers. Bendy removed his hand and moved to hold you up by your thighs, arms underneath your legs as he pushed you against the wall._

_"Ready love?" Bendy's cock pressed against your entrance, not pushing in yet as he stopped in his ministrations. "Ya sure ya wanna go all the way?" Bendy asked, gaze never leaving your own._

_“Bendy,” you took a deep breath, the loss of stimulation making you breathless and agitated. “Yes I’m fucking s-“ Bendy cut you off, pushing into you with a grunt and a growl._

_It seemed that Bendy had complete control of the ink that composed his member, as every time Bendy thrusted pressure was applied directly to your g-spot. He bent forward, hips bucking up into your own as he met you in yet another kiss, now sloppy and desperate as he fucked you into the wall._

_You felt ink and your own fluids sliding down your legs, mixing and mingling with each other._

_Breathy moans, growls, and purrs filled the studio, along with the sound of semi-solidified ink slapping against trembling flesh. Ink rolled off of Bendy in heaps and droplets, as if he was sweating and recomposing himself as the ink dripped._

_You were almost there, so close to ecstasy, you just needed a little bit_ more. “ _Bendy,” you held onto him tightly, nails raking against his back as you spoke. Bendy didn’t seem too mind though, another aroused growl bubbling out of him. “B-Babe my clit,” you were so close to climax your mouth spoke without your concent, putting pleasure before pride. “Please,” you pushed down onto him, a few tears glistening on your cheeks from the effort and the stimulation._

_Bendy heeded your words and took to action, adjusting your position to rub at your clitoris while he thrusted._

_You leaned back, feeling your climax approach as you stared into Bendy’s ethereal optics. You cupped his cheek, leaving wet kisses across his face as you rocked against the wall. A moan escapes your lips before you spoke. “I love you.” It was the first time you’d said it to him. The first time you’d said it to any significant other._

_And you came._

* * *

 

A dragged out, loud keening whine tumbled out of you when you woke; your vision blurry and wetness pooled between your thighs. 

      “You must really like being knocked out.” You saw Allison and Tom staring at you from outside of your “cell”, Allison’s halo shining bright above her head. Tom nodded along as she spoke, aiding your own embarrassment. 

      “No,” you took a quick glance around the space you occupied. Not much other than a bed in the small area. “No my head just hurts.” It wasn’t a complete lie, your head did hurt. 

      “Can you let me out?” You asked, already anticipating the “no” you would receive.

      “We’re not idiots, that’s an absolutely stupid idea.”

      “I need to find Bendy.” You said, you hadn’t lied yet, but you knew you’d have to soon enough. 

      “Why?” No matter how many times you’d died and come back you’d never heard Tom speak, this time was no different. The living animation guardedly nodded along with everything the angel said, expression hard and skeptical. 

      You took a deep breath, a dark expression cast over your face as you spoke. “To kill him,” you said, looking deep into the angel’s eyes. 

      Allison seemed to lapse into deep thought, halo tilting with her head as she gave a short nod at your response. 

      “What’s your name?” The way she said it you would’ve thought it was a statement if not for the inquiry. 

      “I’m (Y/n), and your’s?” you said, walking up to the front of your “cell”, gripping wood as you spoke.

      “Allison,” she didn’t seem to have anything else to say.

      “I need help,” you continued. 

      Allison didn’t mull over your word for long, apparently already decided on her opinion, maybe even before you’d awoken. “Okay,” she walked over to you, eyes hard but not callus. She unsheathed her machete, the tip positioned in front of your nose as she spoke. “But when I let you out, make good choices.” She opened the door (knife lowered), Tom sending a disapproving stare your way as she did. 

      “Thanks,” you weren’t  _not_ sarcastic when you uttered your gratitude, but all you received for your bit of attitude was an eyeroll. Your head still hurt, and it seemed to pulsate as you moved, but you didn't voice your pain, just walked over toward Tom, outstretching a hand.

      He didn't shake your hand. "That's Tom," you knew who he was, and you expected the reaction you received. "It takes a lot for him to warm up to people I guess, it's not like we meet a ton of new people." Allison walked toward the room's exit, motioning toward you and Tom to follow. "It's a ways away, we should get going now, it's not smart to stay in the same place too long." She led the three of you into a dim hallway, ink coating along the walls but not nearly as much as the other corridors, and there were no Bendy cutouts in your way. You wondered how long this would last.

                                                                                                     ***

      You felt a familiar chill run through you in tremors, dread consumed the atmosphere in a thick, cold silence. "Sammy," you whispered his name, tasting bile in the back of your throat as memories tied to you like a weight, dragging you to the depths of your mind and stealing your breath. 

      The journey to the Lost Harbor wasn't terrible, you'd say it'd taken about twelve hours to get there. Your headache didn't subside so you all had to make a pitstop at a safehouse so you could take a much needed nap. The three of you did have to evade the Butcher Gang on multiple occasions, and there was the problem of getting past the ink river, but you'd made it to the Harbor in one piece. You were fairly confident in making it to Bendy's lair until Sammy came barreling out of some boarded up passageway. 

      "Oh God, not this crazy asshole." Allison readied her machete, passing you an axe from her makeshift toolbelt while Tom held a sturdy pipe in his paws. 

      You and Tom had grown just a bit closer over the past half day. You'd saved his life from a couple searchers or bumbling Butcher Gang members a few times, and he'd done the same for you; however, you offered him nothing but small murmurs of thanks and he only provided curt nods of acknowledgement. You only really bonded with Allison.

      As it seemed Tom didn't speak, the horned angel seemed to be grateful for the opportunity of conversation. Throughout your little quest she told you stories of she and Tom's adventures, and asked you questions about the outside world. She often frequented back to television, asking you about other cartoons and if they had somehow come to life in other studios as well. You told her that you really weren't sure anymore.

      "It seems that the sheep have wandered too far from the pasture." Sammy wielded a scythe, twirling it in his hands as he tilted his head, mask following the movement. "Your shepherd would be displeased with you little sheep!" Sammy let himself fall to his knees, hands folded around his scythe as he raised them to the ceiling, looking up as he did. "My Lord, I know I failed you once, but my faithfulness in you hath never waned! I, your fearful disciple, will rid of these profane sacks of mutton, I will give them sleep, I will give them eternal rest!" Sammy rose to his feet, like dawn from darkness, scythe at the ready as he lunged forward at you.

      "We're not fucking sheep!" Allison yelled as she chased after him, achieving a small cut across his arm before you landed your axe, into his side, a squelch sounding through the area as you tugged it loose. Sammy succeeded in tearing more of your tattered shirt away.

      "Why," you slammed the axe into Sammy's thigh, "Do you," Sammy swung his scythe at Tom. "Only speak," you wheezed, tugging out your axe once more as Allison and Tom both struck Sammy in his side, an inky pop and an thick slicing sound were produced. "In stupid, overdone metaphors?!" You rushed toward Sammy aiming your axe for his head, but he ducked, your axe only cutting away his mask. 

      "Don't look at me!" The ink man yelled, hands abruptly dropping his weapon to cover his face.

      "Oh gee, so your crazy  _and_ stupid." Allison ran over to Sammy's back, one quick movement decapitating the radically religious cult leader. "It seems that the sheep have wandered too far from the pasture." Allison mocked him, wiping inky droplets of sweat from her brow.

      "You're a profane sack of mutton you dick." You taunted, and joined Allison at the center of the harbor, slinging an arm around her shoulder as you spoke to Sammy one last time, hoping you wouldn't receive a response. You waved Tom over, taking a moment to gather your breath and celebrate a winning battle with your companions. But you knew, of course, what was to come; so, when you glanced toward an opening in the corner of the harbor and saw a searcher emerge, you readied your axe for the oncoming fight.

      "There's a part two guys." You announced, nodding toward the emerging searcher, and looking around at the approaching masses of swollen searchers and what you'd come to call miners. Neither of which were very friendly.

      Allison and Tom rushed over to the edges of the harbor, hoping to quell enough at a time so that wouldn't become cornered. You ran to the back of the harbor, taking out ink creatures that entered through the two openings there. 

      It was a long fight, the three of you killing more than sustaining damage, but you all took a fair share of hits. A particularly large searcher had you backed against a wall, swinging and clawing at you with everything in it. You'd swung your axe at it's head, succeeding in a damaging blow, but the searcher only stalled for a moment, the axe sinking into its inky depths as it's black claws narrowly missed your side. You couldn't run and the searcher had swallowed up your axe, silently swaying in front of you as it collected itself from your impairing strike. 

    "Fuck!" Allison looked up from the miner she'd buried her machete in, another searcher barreling towards her and blocking you from view.

      Tom, cleared an ink riddled path to get to you, pipe bashing into the heads of countless ink creatures on his way to you.

      You tried not to wonder if the searchers were intelligent beings or not; now was not the time to mull over your how desensitized you'd become.

      The inky mass cornering you against a wall suddenly stilled, melting and collapsing into a black puddle on the floor and leaving your axe behind. You looked up from the liquid mess that had just threatened your life, staring up at Tom with appreciation gracing your features. 

      "Thanks." You stuck to your script, a murmur of thanks the only thing you'd ever offered Tom as it seemed to work within your dynamic. 

      Tom nodded, turning around to survey the harbor turned battlefield, noticing that there were no more new searchers appearing, only ones that had yet to be killed.

      You picked up your axe and resumed fighting, rushing toward the center of the harbor and pushing the weapon into the nearest miner's chest, watching its hat fly off and skid across the floor. Tom and Allison joined you, taking out the last of the remaining threats and leaving you in an eerie silence.

      Tom panted, flat tongue hanging from his mouth as he dropped his pipe to the floor, kneeling over in exhaustion. His weapon was pipe, so he'd had to put in a lot more work to kill one searcher than you or Allison, the two of you sometimes getting away with a quick decapitation.

      Allison placed a black hand on Tom's shoulder, looking around one more time to check for anymore danger. "I know you’re  tired Tom, but we only have a little ways to go; we should get moving, I'm not sure if there's more." Allison helped him stand, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders to support some of his weight as they lugged across the harbor.

      You took one finial glace around, the only carnage left from your fight the ink splattered ground and the scars the three of you'd suffered. You hurried to catch up to Allison and Tom, they walked at a surprisingly effective pace together. 

       You wound through the studios passageways together, the farther you went the more ink seemed to coat your surroundings. You failed to understand how large this building was, it didn't make sense to you that an animation studio be that big; but, there weren't a lot of things in the studio that made any sense at all.

      After a bit more walking you'd made your way to another harbor. Well, actually, you wouldn't call your present location a harbor. It was barren, a sort of ledge that just disappeared into a lake of ink. You could see the other side easily, some sort of giant pipe expelling ink hovered over the entrance. But the only way you could get to it was to swim. Or walk, you weren’t sure how deep the ink was. 

      “Tom and I can’t go any further. We’ll lose ourselves if we go through that ink.” Allison had let Tom walk on his own once he’d regained some energy, and he stood silently at her side, staring at you as she spoke. "Remember, he's more powerful than you think, it'll take a lot to kill him."

      “Okay, I'll be careful,” you expected that you’d be parting ways pretty soon. “I guess this is maybe goodbye, but I don’t really know what’s gonna happen so...” You trailed off, eyes following the glistening ink before you, your clothes wouldn’t have a speck of color left after this. You turned around, offering the two of them a hug out of respect for all that you’d done together and the friendship you’d forged. 

      “G‘bye guys,” you said it one last time before placing a single shoe into the ink, testing the depth before standing up, ink pooled around the middle of your calve. 

      You midsection had been thoroughly stained with ink for a long time, having had so much of it torn off and your stomach exposed. You preferred to keep as much of the rest of your body as not inky black as you could. 

      Walking through the ink was barely anymore difficult than wading through water; the only problem was the silent hope that nothing was in the ink with you. Your luck provailed though, as you made it safely across and waved back at Allison and Tom, who’s just stares at you the whole way across. 

      Inky footprints were left with each step that you took into the long hallway. Ink drenched the wooden walls around you, absorbing almost all the light produced by the old florescent lights. There were no searchers, no Butcher Gang, nor any other sign of inky life. Until you got closer to the giant double doors at the end of the hallway. There were people, ink people, maybe Lost Ones, encased in the wall and surrounded buy glass. They were completely immobile, frozen in their positions, ink cascading down from the roof of their encasements.

      They were here the first time you'd come here, and the second time you'd stayed here. You paid them no mind and continued forward, pulling down the lever to your left to open the large doors blocking you from your end goal.

      The doors didn't creaked when they opened, silent like the rest of this dark part of the studio. The room that greeted you was filled with televisions playing episodes of Bendy's show, and in the middle was a throne sitting on a mound of ink and riddled with film and projector parts. Standing behind the throne and staring up at one of the episodes was Bendy.

      You  _knew_ he wouldn't remember you. You  _knew_ he might even try to kill you. And yet you still ran up to him with tears bordering the corners of your eyes.

      "Bendy!" You stopped in front of him and stared up at where his enchanting eyes would be, a tight smile gracing your lips as a tear finally spilled over. "Bendy," you whispered this time, resisting placing a hand on his cheek as he cocked his head to the side, large smile ever present on his face.

      He didn't speak. As far as Bendy was concerned he had no reason to communicate with you; and it made your heart  _quiver_ with anguish. 

      You were the only one that remembered your relationship. The fights, the trust, the  _love._ And you'd found him again but to Bendy, you were nothing more than a human trespasser, a threat to his very existence that would cause nothing but pain.

      "Please talk to me." It was as if something was squeezing and twisting your heart in your chest, letting physical pain accompany your emotional heartbreak. "I know you can."

      Bendy still didn't speak, but it seemed that he didn't consider you a threat as his attention drifted back to the television once again. You took the opportunity to look around your old living quarters. You remembered when the two of you went searching for blankets and quilts for you to sleep on. It had taken a while but eventually you'd gathered quite a large pile opposite the corner Bendy was in.

      You let out a chocked sob at the memory. You knew it would hurt to see him again, but you honestly hadn't thought about it that much. The only things on your mind during your journey were staying alive and getting to Bendy at all.

      You took an uneasy step away from your spot in front of Bendy, seeing if he would let you move or not. He didn't seem to care about your presence in the slightest. You weren't one of his creators or one of the bystanders that worked at the studio, just some outsider that had wandered into the wrong building on a cold night.

      You walked around to the front of Bendy's throne, ogling the trinkets on and around it. You saw a cassette player lying in the center, and pressed play.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! The question about chapter length still remains. (Long chapters like this would more than likely take longer than this to come out, so I wouldn't suggest using this as an example for time.) As per usual comments, kudos, and a warm smile are appreciated <3<3<3 thanks for reading :)


	3. Let's Talk about Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how you kinda played the tape on Bendy’s throne? This is that plus after. Also you cry a lot in this chapter. Like a looooot. Plus your really upset, for like, the whole time. But then it's just dialog. Sooo much dialog. This is just crying and talking. Have fun!

      “It’s simply awe inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands.” Joey Drew’s voice reverberated throughout the room, a growl following suit not long after.

      Your stare drew towards Bendy, watching anger ripple physically across his body. 

      Ink gathered toward Bendy, his form shifting and growing, sharp, jagged teeth emerging from his mouth while his arms grew to the size of your very body. 

      “Look what we’ve built. We’ve created life itself Henry!” Another indignation filled growl filled the space around you at the name.

      It looked like Bendy was only halfway done reforming and you knew you should be running while you had the chance; you knew Bendy didn’t remember you; and you knew that he would probably hurt you now. But you just weren’t _scared_ of him anymore. The Bendy you knew was obnoxiously funny and kind and clever no matter how he looked. And he loved you. 

      Bendy hadn’t told you much about his past, and you didn’t pry too much. But you did learn that he wasn’t very welcome in the studio. And you learned that he’d done a lot of bad for vengeance. But you couldn’t change the past and it had nothing to do with you so you’d dropped the issue. Now you stood face to face with the most terrifying form you’d ever seen him in and you weren’t sure what to do. 

      Even still, with ragged snarls raging around you and Bendy only gaining black mass, you only felt heartbroken. 

      There was too much. Bendy didn’t love you anymore. He was probably going to kill you. Bendy was in pain. He was hurting and _you couldn’t help him._ Whichmade you feel sorry for yourself and him and about the entire situation because you needed him now. There was too much happening and too much going wrong and the one person that could make it better was positioning himself to attack you. 

      So you cried. It started with a sting in your nose and a light buzz in your ear. Then a rush of nausea accompanied the blurring of your vision. It was that moment when your reality set in. You were about to die and you’d wake up in the same situation. You might never get back the relationship that death had taken from you; but you would have it taunted in front of you every time you woke up by the studio’s front doors. And you couldn’t do anything about it.

      A sob wretched from deep within you, dripping with self-pity and hurt as you gripped at your chest, ragged shirt twisting beneath your fingers. Your heart felt heavy with the invisible weight of everything as your vehement sobs continued to echo around you.

      "You see, there is only one thing Bendy has never known: he was there for his beginning," you took deep haggard breaths as Bendy began to stalk closer toward you. 

      "But he's never seen..." Bendy halted briefly  in front of you, a monstrous roar flitting through the studio.

      "The end." The audio log ended and you glanced around quickly to find a reel with " _THE END"_ scrawled messily on its front. You didn't have much time to look around, however, as Bendy swung at you, massive claw almost grazing your damp cheek. You were still crying, but now it wasn't an onslaught of tears and wails, it was an uncomfortable snivel accompanied by a few stray tears. Like a hurricane to a light drizzle. 

      "Please don't make me do this." Your voice scraped from your throat, strained and dry. Bendy had had too many people run from him, and often times when one is treated like a monster, they become one. You had run from him before you'd actually  _known_ him. Known that Bendy felt things just like any other sentient being, that he was better than half the  _humans_ that you knew. 

       You began to back away from him, creeping toward the door as he stalked after. There was no indication that Bendy had heard you, or was listening, but you knew he was. He heard just about every sound that was made in the studio, so there was no way your plea fell on deaf ears.

      "Bendy please don't make me run from you." Your eyes ached from crying too hard and your temples were pulsating with pain. Bendy gave brief pause, he'd heard you. But he must not've cared as he broke into a wayward sprint, giant lopsided mass crashing into the wall as he did. 

      You ran; and tears welled in your eyes once more, a frustrated scream passingly your lips as you did. “Why are you doing this?” You yelled back at him, your legs following the curvature of the hallways. Bendy, of course, didn’t respond, he only continued to chase after you with murderous intent.

      “I haven’t even done anything to you!” ‘ _I’ve only tried to do everything for you.’_ You thought, passing the inky people encased by glass. 

      You knew that exiting Bendy’s lair would only lead you to the pool of ink surrounding it; so you had no choice but to amble around inside Bendy’s den. Like pray, stumbling about a predator’s territory with nothing but aching legs and blurry vision.

      He’d kill you if you couldn’t get through to him. You weren’t even sure if you could, the only reason he hadn’t when you’d met was because you’d helped him. 

      You turned down a dreary, damp hallway, clamoring up ink ridden, creaking steps. When you’d reached the top you were met with a large metal door, a lever setting beside it. You ran toward the lever, pulling it toward you to open the old door.

      Then you heard him, breath heavy and snarls animalisticly feral. Bendy was ungracefully surging up the stairs, much faster than the door was opening. He had two stairs ahead of him when you’d slipped between the narrow opening that the doors allowed. 

      Once inside you immediately pulled down the lever to close the doors, one of Bendy’s claws slashing in front of you before he was obstructed from sight. You slid down roughly to the floor, your shirt catching on the wall’s ragged wood as you did. A rip echoed around you. 

      You sprung up from your position on the floor, Bendy now ramming into the metal doors. You screamed, growled, wailed, frustration and powerlessness pouring out of you like ink. You tore your ripped shirt from your aching body, too angry to cry anymore. You wrenched apart your shirt, fabric beginning to litter the wooden floor. 

      Bendy pounded at the doors harder. 

      You screamed again, throwing the cloth mess you’d created to the ground and stomping at it harshly. "Fuck!" You kicked the wall, breaths ragged and labored. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Fists met the wall in surrender to an invisible force as your tantrum calmed into nothing but agitated puffs of air.

      You crumpled to the floor one more, taking extra care not to snag your bra on the rough, jagged wall. The worst part of the entire situation was that _you couldn’t do anything._ You were stuck and powerless, helpless to the uncontrollable forces around you. 

      Bendy's incessant ramming against the doors never ceased, your only saving grace as that they were thick and metal. You finally settled to take in your surroundings, but there was nothing. Just a big empty room with various ink splatters coating the walls. There was, however, a door on the other side, but you didn't see a lever or handle to open it with. You were stuck in here.

You closed your eyes, admitting defeat and resigning to listen to Bendy bang at the door. The sound was almost comforting. Hearing it meant that he was okay at least, even if he was trying to maim you.

      "You know," you figured there was no harm in talking to him, as, once he killed you he wouldn't remember the conversation anyway. You squeezed your eyes shut tight as you spoke, letting memories only you held drift past your eyelids. "I really love your accent, I always thought it was pretty cute." You let a hoarse, bitter laugh escape your chest. "I don't even know what it is, never heard anyone that sounded like you before y'know?"

      The noise at the door stopped. You didn't notice, to lost in thought. "And your eyes." A light smile ghosted across your lips. " _God_ I hope I get to see your eyes again Bendy, they're so fricken' pretty." You continued to speak, finding solace in the nostalgia clouding your mind.

      A portal manifested on the doors, shining and swirling, as beautiful as ever. You still hadn't noticed the change, unmoving in your position in the floor.

When you died you'd only wake up again, and when you did you could just try again. You had unlimited attempts at regaining your relationship as far as you were concerned, so you supposed you'd never give up.

"Also," you took a deep breath, a chuckle caught in your throat. "The sex was good," an agitated sigh passed your lips. "Definitely gonna miss that."

      A warm inky hand grasped around your neck, lifting you from the ground as your eyes opened. "Who the hell are ya?" Bendy's form had reverted to the uneven deformed state that your were familiar with, white gloved hand hanging at his side.

Air was trapped in your lungs, none could get in or out. You were going to suffocate. Your strength was dwindling but you barely lifted a hand to gesture at his grip on your throat, your eyes staring where his would be. Your lungs ached.

"'N why should I?" Bendy asked, hand unwavering. You couldn't speak, you were being _choked_. You managed to roll your eyes in a last act of defiance, allowing your body to go limp in an attempt to conserve energy.

      Bendy let go, taking a step back from you as you crumpled onto the floor, heaving in breath like a fish out of water. "Fucking asshole." You mumbled it with a raspy voice, but you were positive that he'd heard you.

"Are ya tryin' to seduce me or somethin'?" Bendy asked, his voice taunting and inquisitive.

You'd forgotten that you'd decimated your shirt in your fit of rage. You had nothing to cover yourself with other than your arms, so that's what you did. "No, my uh, my shirt's over there." You pointed toward the tattered mess of cloth across from you, bringing your knees to your chest to assist in hiding your breasts.

"Did I do that?" Bendy's head turned in the general direction of your shirt's remains. "When I get like that I kinda zone out. Don't really know what I did when I get back to normal. Know what I heard though." Bendy didn't sound particularly regretful just a bit awkward as he spoke.

"No," you were embarrassed to tell the truth. "You didn't," it seemed that Bendy was about to pry into it more and ask what happened to your shirt. "I don't wanna answer that."

"So ya tried to seduce me n' now you're embarrassed." Bendy chuckled. "'Kay, well even though I'm kinda considerin’ it, I got lots o' questions for ya. But maybe ya can try n’ seduce me again after.”

     Bendy was exactly the same as when you'd died. "I wasn't trying to seduce you," you picked at a stray string on the cuffs of your jeans, the conversation's topic making you avoid looking at Bendy. "But you can ask me questions," you weren't entirely sure whether you would tell him the truth or not. But seeing as you'd already referenced your past it didn't seem that you had a lot of options.

     "Well for one, how'd ya know I can talk? I've never met ya before, n' I know ya didn't work here." Bendy stood in front of you, peering down at you with ink covered eyes. 

     "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

     "Then I guess we'll come back to that one then." Bendy moved on quickly. "'N since I never met ya before, how've ya seen my eyes. You been stalkin' me or somethin'?" Bendy's questions were predictable, but you still didn't have an answer.

     "No I haven't been stalking you." You stared up at Bendy as you spoke, you'd missed him. "And you open them every time you go through a portal thingy."

     "So ya have been stalkin' me. Gotta say that's pretty impressive, I see everything that happens in the studio, don't know how I didn't catch ya." Bendy slid up closer to you, bending over and settling his face mere inches from your own, his ink dripping onto your knees. "Speakin' of me seein' everything, I remember ya talkin' to the not-so-wacko Alice and that Boris that always follows 'er around about how you were gonna kill me." Bendy's voice didn't sound angry, if anything other than conversational, he was confused.

     "Yeah…" you trailed off, unsure how to respond, but it didn't seem that Bendy was done speaking, he began thinking out loud.

     "But when ya came into my throne room ya didn't have a weapon, ya just ran up to me all cryin' n' stuff." Bendy rose from his position in your face and planted himself on the floor facing you, his legs folding like a black pretzel as he excitedly rocked back and forth. "Y'know I kinda like talkin' to ya, might just be cause I don't have a ton of conversations down here, but either way I'm havin' a good time."

     You were glad you could make him happy.

     "So ya lied to not-so-wacko Alice and Boris, but why'd ya do that?" Bendy placed his forearm on his knee, resting his chin in his gloved hand's palm.

     "I couldn't get past Sammy and all the searchers and miners without their help." You stared up at him, for a moment, you could pretend that you'd never died, that the two of your were just making light conversation. That you weren't the only one sitting there with love in your eyes. "I couldn't get here without going past them."

    "Jeez, the more ya talk the more questions I got." Bendy mumbled under his breath, "ya know too much to be lyin' though, that's the kicker." Bendy went on. "How'd ya know where I was?"

    You'd lived here before you'd died, Bendy wouldn't know that though. "Again, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

    "The point of me askin' questions is that ya answer them. Ya know that right?" 

    "Really, I never would've guessed."

    "Anyway," Bendy began again. "I almost forgot the last question, not sure how I did though, it's a doozy." Bendy chuckled at himself. "When ya were talkin' to me through the door ya said a lot."

     Your train of thought froze, you knew where this was going.

     "But the most intrestin' thing ya said has me really confused." Bendy sat up straighter and leaned forward, his curiosity only growing. "So would ya please explain to me when we had sex?"

      You let out groan of agitated embarrassment. 

      "Is that what ya sound like when ya like it? Not what I expected." Bendy laughed loudly, the sound filling the entirety of the space around you. 

      "If I've answered all your other questions the same way, what makes you think this one is any different?" You asked, your head ducked into your kneed and shrouded by your arms.

      "Fine, fine, I'll find out later. One more about the sex though," Bendy's gloved hand nudged your thigh. "Did I make ya cum? Did ya make me cum? How many times did we do it? Ya got proof?"

      "That's _four_ , you said one!" You groaned again.

      "There ya go with the sex sounds again, I'll make a deal with ya, no more sex questions if ya answer those four." 

      You weren't sure if he was telling the truth, but you were willing to take the deal. "Fine," you took in a deep breath. "Yes, yes, once but we've done other stuff, and yes." You finished, shuffling down your legs, still covering your cleavage with one arm, and showing Bendy the fading hickey's decorating the expanse of your skin.

       "How come I don't remember any of this?" Bendy asked, seemingly never out of questions.

       "Maybe I'll tell you one day," you said wistfully. What if you told him and he didn't believe you? That would suck ass.

       "So yer my very own stalker seductress with more secrets than hickeys?" Bendy concluded with a definite tone, as if he'd made a breakthrough in some incredibly important scientific field.

      "Only, like, maybe two thirds of what you said is true." You stated, a small smile making its way to your lips.

      "So Secret Stalker, what's yer name n' why're ya lookin' for me if ya don't wanna kill me."

      "My name's (Y/n)," you took a deep breath, feeling mere grams of weight being lifted off of your shoulders as you realized that you were probably out of danger.

     "And I love you." You'd be starting off your relationship on a different note this time.

      "Well where the hell did ya get that idea from?"

      You regretted your choice of words immediately. This wasn't a game, you couldn't take back what you said. You probably looked like an outright lunatic.  

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't make you laugh I can't imagine how boring this must've been for you, sorry about that. But if I did... ha ha ha, I made me laugh too #twinning. Anyway, the big question remains: short chapters short time to come out: ie once a week or bi weekly? Or long chapters long time to come out: ie. once (likely) or twice (less likely) a month???  
> Comments, kudos, and a warm smile are always appreciated! <3<3<3 ^-^


	4. Let’s Talk about Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D’you remember when you and Bendy had that (awkward) conversation last chapter? This is after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reading the last chapter I noticed three (maybe four?) grammar mistakes in total. I didn’t fix them I got lazy and didn’t feel like. The only other problem I found with it was that it was too sweet, like, at some points it was just too much and too cheesy (sorryyy). Didn’t fix that either, have fun!

      “Ya sure know a lot,” Bendy stood in front of your crouching, tired form. “And ya’ve been stalkin’ me. So I guess I can’t really be surprised that ya got some kinda crush on me.” Bendy looked away from you as he spoke. “Can’t blame ya though, I mean I’d love me too if I wasn’t, y'know, me.”

      You we’re unsure what to do now. You’d gotten too comfortable and said something that you shouldn’t have. Now you had to sit here embarrassed and regretful as Bendy responded to your (uncalled for) declaration of love. 

      Bendy didn’t seem too inclined to dwell on the topic, he quickly moved away from the discussion, saving you from any more embarrassment. “Gonna hav'ta turn ya down though, don't know anything but yer name.” Bendy stepped away from you and walked toward the doors on the other side of the room with broad, lengthy steps. He reached out and placed his ungloved hand where the two doors met, a swirling portal forming underneath his palm and expanding across the doors. "Come on," Bendy didn't look back at you as he stepped through the doors, he just simply assumed that you would follow.

      You gathered yourself and stood, crossing your arms over your chest as you exited the room. This wasn’t your first time going through one of Bendy's portals. You popped out the other side barely remembering what it was like inside, the only thing you could recall was a delirious swarm of vivid color crashing against your senses. It was so odd, like you could taste yellow and smell purple. You could never decide if you enjoyed the experience or not.

      Bendy stood ahead of you, back in his throne room staring up at his show, just like you'd found him. 

      "Is it like that every time you go through one of those things? It's like a freaking acid trip." You looked around for somewhere to sit other than the floor. There was the makeshift throne in the center of the room, but you didn't think that Bendy would appreciate you sitting there. You stood, leaning against a wall with your arms still covering you.

      "Ya get used to it, I like it, 's pretty fun." Bendy turned from the television screens, seemingly looking you up and down. It was hard to tell without seeing his eyes. "I know yer tryin' ta seduce me 'n everything, and golly gee it's a temptin' offer, but I gotta decline since ya love me 'n all that. Hate ta lead ya on or somethin’, plus it'd just make stuff awkward." Bendy turned away from you, staring off into space.

      It was hard for you to feel self-conscious or uncomfortable around Bendy. You had spent around seven months with him, practically alone together. You had no responsibilities or chores in the studio, there was nothing to do but wander around aimlessly while fending for your life, or watch the same black and white cartoons on repeat. 

      That was before you were with Bendy. 

      Being with Bendy made the studio something more akin to a dreary amusement park rather than a hellish nightmare tower. He’d snatch you up and run around with as much speed as he could muster; or you’d watch cartoons together and voice over the animations with ridiculously stupid parodies; or just hold each other and talk about anything, everything that came to your minds. 

     And as your relationship evolved vigorous sexual relations also became extremely commonplace in your everyday life. 

     So standing in front of Bendy shirtless, with your nipples hardening underneath the fabric of your bra at the room’s apparent chill, the most uncomfortable thing was having your arms crossed for such a long time.

      “I can’t just spawn a shirt, Bendy.” Since Bendy knew every inch of the studio, there was no doubt he could find something to cover you with. 

      “Well duh, I’m just saying...” he trailed off, nodding toward your chest.

      You glanced down, arms still folded. After moving around so much and changing positions a few times it seemed that one of your nipples was starting to peek over bra, which had somehow managed to fold slightly.

      There was a brief pause before you spoke. "Can you just get me a shirt or something?” You turned away and readjusted your arms, covering yourself effectively once more. 

      Bendy didn’t say anything, only pressed an inky against the wall to create yet another portal. He stepped through it wordlessly, leaving you alone in his throne room.

      You ogled at the sudden emptiness that enveloped the room without Bendy’s presence. You decided to play the tape again, while Bendy was gone. 

      You’d listened to all the audio logs in the studio, gaining some sort of understanding of its goings on. You hadn't listened to this one before though, when you'd lived with Bendy he'd told you not to play it. You never asked him why, just respected his boundaries and left it alone. Now you understood, it seemed to make him unstable and angry, you didn't really know why though. 

      When the audio log finished you'd realized that  _THE END_ reel had never been played before, at least not in front of Bendy. You'd definitely noted all the satanic symbols and markings throughout the studio, that coupled with your apparent inability to die had you fairly certain about other worldly things at work. What those other worldly things were though, you had no idea. But with this new information, and the tone of the man's voice on the audio log, you could assume that the reel by Bendy's throne would hurt him. 

      But it also sounded like you'd get out, like everything would change once Bendy saw whatever was on _THE END_.  

      Bendy entered the room again, a sewing machine, some scissors, and a plethora of stuffed Bendy characters trailed behind him in a puddle of ink. "Can you sew?" Bendy turned away from you as you covered your cleavage once again.

      "No," you stared at him a little too deeply to be a stranger. "But I can learn." Bendy's uneven arms crossed, in suspicion.

      "So yer one of those new age gals, huh? The workin' kind, yeah?" Bendy leaned forward toward you as he spoke, his mannerisms as comical as his cartoon counterpart. "You ain't lyin' to me so I'll teach ya?" The puddle that had carried everything into the room glided across the room and seemed to seep back into Bendy.

      You knew Bendy had been stuck in the studio for a long time, so you couldn't be too surprised at his mild sexist mentality. "I'm not lying, I have no idea how to use that thing." You might've even been able to figure out a modern sewing machine, but the one sitting on the floor seemed to be from the 60s. It looked clunky and heavy and confusing.

      "Fine, guess I'll have ta teach ya then." Bendy waltzed over to you before he paused briefly in thought. "It'd be better to teach ya without those out on display like that." 

      You snorted lightly. "Well what d'you want me to do about it?" You looked down to make sure that you were still covered.

      "I can cover ya with ink." Bendy's tone wasn't joking, maybe a bit hesitant. "If yer okay with that." 

      You didn't know if Bendy was asking out of consideration for you, or if he was just that uncomfortable with your chest being visible. But who were you to decline Bendy's invitation to literally wrap himself around you. "Yeah, that's fine, I've always wanted a shirt made of ink anyways." 

      You inched closer to the demon, breeching his personal space sluggishly. You still couldn't bring yourself to feel embarrassed. How could you in front of someone that had seen all of you so many times?

      Bendy turned his head away as your arms fell from your bust, your hands meeting each other behind your back. You knew he could still see though, Bendy saw everything in the studio after all. Whether that was a blessing or a curse was difficult to determine. You watched with saccharine sweet eyes as a tentative dripping hand was placed on your shoulder.

      Bendy was like this the first time you'd kissed as well, cautious and awkward, nothing but attentive and caring in his efforts.

* * *

 

      _This was a struggle for you, coming to terms with your feelings for Bendy. Being in love with an ink demon was a lot worse than being friends with one by social standards._

_But, if you were looking for excuses, you were isolated. It wasn’t like you had a ton of options. You were pretty sure that Allison and Tom had something going on, and other than them the only semi-intelligent life forms were Sammy and Alice. Absolutely not an option, Alice was such a self-absorbed lunatic that you couldn’t even have a real conversation with her. Sammy was such a radical cultist that you would’ve been deathly afraid of him outside of the studio._

_It wasn’t that you were desperate though, or even_ trying _to find love in such a hellish place. Your heat just seemed drawn to Bendy._

_You’d recognized your feelings a few weeks ago, and preceded to avoid Bendy and do your best to slip into denial. For about three weeks you’d hidden away in offices and cried in miracle stations._

_Were your feelings real, or would they have been different if you’d had other options? Were you crossing an ethical line by feeling like this? Did it matter? What if you died again and he didn’t remember anything? What if he doesn’t feel the same?_

_You’d been tormenting yourself underneath an office desk before you’d heard the stale moan of the door opening. You weren’t armed, you had nothing to protect yourself with if it was one of the Butcher Gang members. Shit._

_You closed your eyes and pressed yourself further into the desk in hopes that whoever had entered would leave._

_There was a slam near your head, a deep bang that reverberated through the desk and your being. Then a growl, an angry snarl that gripped your frantic heart with dread. Fuck this was gonna hurt._

_“Why are you avoiding me?” Bendy slumped his was in front of you, crowding your space. He was angry._

_You visibly calmed down when you saw him. Still alive, still safe, no waking up in front of the studio's entrance just yet. You leaned your head back and took deep breaths, unsure of when air had stopped entering your lungs. “You scared the shit out of me.” You heard him growl again._

_“Why are you avoiding me?" Bendy seemed a little unconcerned with how you felt at the moment, though through all the anger and growling you heard everything else. The confusion and hurt, the worrying quaver undulating in his voice._

_You'd been selfish, only considering the toll your emotions were taking on yourself. You'd let Bendy stew in your absence without any form of explanation. Who knew what weird ass explanation he'd come up with?_

_But everyone needs to be selfish sometimes, you supposed this was one of those rare occasions for you; in which you'd put yourself before someone you cared about (loved?). That didn't change the fact that you owed Bendy an apology and a reason for your avoidance. You figured that you should confess, maybe saying it out loud would offer some sort of clarification._

_You realized that Bendy had been awaiting an answer for almost a minute now. You didn't care that much as you gently pushed your way past him from under the desk and stood, hopping on top of the wooden escritoire and letting your legs kick lightly as you took a deep breath._

_Bendy followed you out from underneath the desk, leaning against the wall across from you. "Still waitin’." Bendy's ever-present smile had morphed into an inky black frown. You felt guilty._

_"I'm sorry," you stopped kicking your legs and looked at him. You missed him. "I've just had some stuff to think about." You knew that wasn't a real reason. You were going jeopardize your one real friendship in this place, you already had really, but you figured it could be worth it._

_Bendy sighed, he could've found you at any time, he saw and heard everything in the studio. He knew when you were crying in closets and sulking in inky hallways. He'd tried to give you space. He_ had _given you space, but you supposed that he was just as lonely without you as you were without him. He was just fed up with not having an explanation. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?”_

_You laughed, it was short and almost a scoff, because no he didn’t. He’d done just the opposite. “No, you really didn’t.”_

_Another mal suppressed growl. “Then why are ya treatin’ me like I did?”_

_He had a point. A really good one, however simple it was. “Well uh, I had some stuff to work through.” You stared at him, you guessed that this was as close to eye contact as you would come._

_“And ya didn’t wanna tell me?” He sounded a little hurt. “I’m here for ya y’know.”_

_Seeing Bendy get all soft and sweet always made you feel warm inside. The occasions were few and far between in which he’d divert from his usual obnoxiousness. “I couldn’t, it was about you.” You took another breath through your nose._

_“Oh.” Bendy shifted, “I thought-”_

_“I like you, a lot. I think I’m falling in love with you.” You never stopped looking at him._

_He stopped, processing your words in silence. “Well ya sure have a original way of showin’ it.” Bendy made his way over to you, the amount of space between the two of you reduced to inches._

_You were nervous now. You’d said it and you couldn’t take it back, your relationship would change no matter what now. Whether it became awkward and forced or blossomed into a new, wobbling romance. It was up to Bendy, who had yet to respond._

_“I'm sorry." Your heart was beating at a frantic pace again, though not because you feared for your life._

_"Y'know I'm not that surprised, how could ya resist all this anyway?" Bendy was still in your face, his eerie smile returned in all its glory._

_"_ _Oh_ God _," you almost expected his reaction. You buried your face in your hands, fingers lightly massaging your forehead to provide some form of relief or comfort. You honestly didn't know how you'd fallen in love with such an exacerbating asshole, but you did, so you'd let him have his fun._

_"What was it that did it for ya? My charming personality, y'know I can charm a snake outta its skin."_

_"Hardly."_

_"Or, a gal ta fall in love. Since it's more appropriate for the situation." Bendy was all jokes and giggles, but his voice had lowered and he was still invading your personal space._

_"Maybe my dev'lish good looks? Pun intended." One of his legs had found its way between your own, he started to lean his body weight onto the desk._

_"Shut up," you groaned. You weren't as embarrassed as you were mildly annoyed._

_"My big-"_

_"Bendy!" You cut him off, well aware of where the conversation was going._

_"Ya haven't even seen it yet though, so I don't think that's it." He chuckled at himself._

_"Then_ why _did you bring it up?" You moaned, you were glad that he'd lightened the mood, your anxieties lessened by Bendy's familiar banter._

_"Jus' thought I'd put it out there," he paused. "Thought it'd peek yer interest."_

_Maybe you shouldn't have told him. You stilled after that, not uncomfortable but definitely not pleased with the conversation as he still hadn't actually responded. Maybe he was avoiding giving you an answer because he didn't feel the same._

_"You can tell me if you don't fell the same," you lifted your head from your hands to look at him again. He was too close for someone that was going to reject your feelings though. "It's okay, I just told you because I really owed you an explanation, so you don't have to feel pressured or anything."_

_"Don't, jus' thought it was the perfect chance ta tease ya for it, since I probably won't get to again." Bendy spoke with an airy flutter to his voice, he sounded happy. "Well, without ya doin' it back."  
_

_You felt a smile make it's way onto your cheeks. So he did have feelings for you. "Mm-hmm, yeah? " You really hoped that you didn't die after this, you really didn’t want to lose him._

_You noticed the small distance between the two of you was decreasing, slowly but surely, Bendy was inching his face toward your own. The strong smell of ink cleared your senses, it was familiar. Bendy paused, the new addition of inky lips paused almost three centimeters from your own. He was asking if you were comfortable with this._

_You tilted your head up to meet his own, Bendy's ungloved hand searching on top of the desk for your own waiting grasp and interlacing your fingers, painting your hand black._

_The kiss was innocent, exploratory even. No tongues or wandering hands, nothing felt forced or like it wasn't enough. You were both simply saying how you felt without using words. It was tender and real and you felt completely contented._

_Although Bendy seemed to forget that you needed to breath. You pressed a hand onto his chest, lightly nudging him away as you broke the kiss, a much needed heavy breath entering your lungs._

_A warm white hand lifted to cup your cheek, it felt strange being so intimate with Bendy. New and different, but pleasant and warming none the less. "Are you just gonna leave me in the dark? Kiss me and then pretend like you actually gave me an answer?"_

_"First of all, ya kissed me. Second, didn't ya say I didn't hav'ta feel pressured ta say anything?" Bendy smoothed a gloved thumb over your cheek, his other hand still laced with your own as you leaned into his touch._

_"I take it back. Feel very, very pressured." Of course you just wanted to hear him say it, as you'd already stated how you felt and he had just confirmed his feelings._

_He laughed. "Well then, I'm not fallin' in love with ya." Bendy held no venom behind his words and he never moved from his position. "I love ya."_

* * *

The feeling of Bendy's ink spreading over your body was welcome and familiar. It brought back memories that made you feel like you could work through your current predicament. Even if Bendy refused to look at you as warm black glided across your form to cover your torso. 

       He took his hand away, it was like being snuggled in a warm, wet blanket. Bendy was quick to establish more space between the two of you. “‘Kay, well I s’ppose that’s better.” 

       “I guess, now how do I make a real shirt?” 

      

     


	5. Let’s Talk about Sewing Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy helps you make a real shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I’m realizing that the way I’ve developed the plot leaves me unable to write full on smut until Reader and Bendy get into a relationship again (if they do #nospoilers amirite) but my constantly horny brain waves don’t like that. So I’m gonna have to come up with a way to get around that. In the mean time I’m just gonna write stuff that doesn’t involve actual intercourse I guess. Ughhhhhh I wanna write sexxxxx.

       “No, ya gotta cut the head off before ya cut the torso or it won’t be straight.” Bendy snatched the mangled Alice Angel plushie from your hands, ogling the patchy, shredded mess that you’d created. “Do ya know how long it’ll take ta make ya a shirt if we gotta use shit like this?” Bendy threw your sad attempt to the side and picked up a new, untouched plushie. 

      “Well how was I supposed to know? This isn’t exactly one of my hobbies Bendy, don’t be a dick about it.” 

      “Just pay attention, I’ll show it to ya one more time.” Bendy held a pair of scissors in his more humanoid hand while his gloved appendage grasped the stuffed toy. “Like I said b’fore, ya gotta cut the head off first,” Bendy did just that, the thick scissors made quick work of the poor stiffing filled replica. “Then cut off the bottom half. Ya see the seam that connects the torso ta the part right b’fore the legs? That’s what ya cut off.” Bendy cut around the plushie, tossing unnecessary pieces to the side. He sat in front of you, holding the stuffed black blob that used to be tiny, slightly creepy Alice Angel. “Are ya followin’ or do I hav’ ta start over again?” Bendy’s voice was a bit exasperated, which played on your nerves enough to slightly aggravate you. 

     “Yes Bendy, I’m following,” came your snippy reply. 

     “Good, then ya shouldn’t mess up again, but I bet you’ll find a way.” Bendy sat the scissors to the side as he turned around the remains of the stuffed Alice in his hands. “Now ya gotta take out the stuffing,” Bendy proceeded to pull out all the white fluff filling up the inside before shoving the almost finished product in your face. “Now here’s where you’ll probably mess up _again_ , since yer biggest problem is cuttin’ stuff apparently.” Bendy straightened the flattened fabric in his uneven hands, emphasizing the lack of stuffing. “Ya gotta cut a straight line down the middle.” Bendy picked up the scissors once more and cut through the cloth. “Just cut through _one_ side, if ya go through both that just means more work.” 

      “I’m not an idiot Bendy I get it.” Though you still watched with unfazed attention as Bendy drove the scissors through the smooth black fabric. He was quick and efficient with his movements, however awkward they might seem due to his deformities. 

      “That’s it, think ya can manage?” 

      You couldn’t tell if Bendy was legitimately asking you a question or if he was patronizing you. “I got it,” you tried especially hard not to seem agitated as you spoke, though it proved to be difficult as you weren’t a fan of the condescending attitude Bendy had adopted. 

      You took to the task again, mimicking what Bendy had shown you to the best of your ability (trying to avoid another patronizing explanation). The two of you hadn't even begun to actually sew yet, Bendy had to believe your inexperience now, you couldn't even cut the fabric correctly! 

      "Ya know, they say over actin' 's the worst kinda actin' ya can do, 'cept in cartoons o' course, but ya get what I mean." Bendy watched as you ungracefully fumbled with the scissors, shucking and tugging at the black and white Boris the Wolf plushie grasped in your palm. 

      "Do you think I don't want actual clothes?" You huffed, pausing in your efforts to glare up at Bendy as he watched you struggle. His demonstration had, admittedly, helped to some degree though. At least you knew what to do now, even if the fabric you'd cut was uneven and ragged.

      "I  _think_ ya said ya like sex with me, so I  _think_ yer' makin' and excuse to wear my ink." Bendy laughed, a light huff that warmed your chest as much as it made you want to throw your scissors at him. "Yer' a pervert."

      "You  _offered_ , since you were so uncomfortable with  _tits._ Do you realize that you don't even wear  _clothes_? You get to walk around naked twenty-four/ seven but when  _I_ lose my shirt it's the biggest problem in the fucking world!" You pointed an exasperated finger at Bendy, fabric and scissors forgotten on the floor. " _I'm_ not a  _pervert,_ maybe  _you_ just wanted me to wear  _your_ ink." You blinked up at him, you were a little offended at the accusation, even if it was in jest, but you thought you'd gotten your point across. 

      Bendy was silent for all of four seconds. "Yer' so defensive 'cause ya know I'm right." He cackled when he finished, doubling over and wheezing as his body racked with laughter.

      You listened as Bendy's guffaws echoed around you and that warm feeling enveloped your chest again. You felt light and airy, no weight on your shoulders. You laughed too, hard and loud until tears were threatening to spill from your eyes. This felt  _right_.

      When you looked up at Bendy his smile seemed more like a real, personified smile than like a default setting. Your laughter died down into soft, warm giggles as you stared. Bendy noticed of course, his own chortles giving way to a heavy, eyeless gaze and his own special brand of silence. 

      “This is gonna make stuff awkward ya know.” Bendy crouched low on the ground, squatting at eye level. 

      “What?” You didn’t stop staring.

      “Ya know, starin’ at me like a weirdo.” Bendy’s words were more playful than his tone. His voice was soft, cautious like the subject was questionable and difficult to talk about. It hurt, a lot more than it did when he called you a pervert.

      “I wasn’t staring.” You lied.

      “Yeah ya were, we made eye contact for almost thirty seconds. Didn’t peg ya for a liar.” 

      You sighed, wishing that he’d just drop it so that you could go back to crafting a half-assed shirt. 

      You didn’t respond, only picked up the scissors and resumed cutting the fabric off of the stuffed characters. 

      Bendy stayed seated near you, grasping his own equipment as he let the conversation die down into an awkward quiet. 

      The task seemed easier now, your movements becoming swift, steady, and sure as you dismantled plushie after plushie. It was a distraction, though not a very good one once it didn’t require thought anymore. 

      Why couldn’t you just act normal? Like someone who’d just met a potential friend instead of some love sick damsel in distress. Why was it so hard for you to start over? That had been the plan once you’d woken up yet again in front of the studio’s entrance. Find Bendy, convince him not to kill you, and... what? You hadn’t thought it out. You’d gone into the situation completely unprepared and then you’d let your emotions dictate your decisions. What kind of weirdo confesses their love for a stranger? You did, or at least that was how Bendy had to have seen it. But you were so alone here. Tom and Allison barely trusted you, and since you’d abandoned them they likely assumed that you were dead. The only reprieve you’d ever gotten from the helpless, suffocating loneliness of the studio was Bendy. Knowing that that reprieve was almost out of your reach was more terrifying than anything you’d faced in the studio. 

      “Ya know we’re only makin’ ya one shirt right now right?” Bendy exaggeratedly ogled at the mound of black fabric that you’d created. 

      So much for distracting yourself. 

      “I’ll show ya how ta thread the sewin’ machine. ‘S not that hard, but ya gotta be careful when we start sewin’.” 

      “‘Kay,” you zoned out again as Bendy drug the sewing machine in front of you and began threading it with a hushed, focused explanation.

      Maybe you should tell him that you’d died and come back. It would relieve you from the constant pressure of lying. Bendy probably wouldn’t believe you though. He’d probably laugh and ask you for the real truth, but you wouldn’t know what else to say. He might even think that you’re just as crazy as Sammy and tell you to go somewhere else in the studio. 

      “Ya know, I’m not gonna show ya how to do this again. So ya should probably pay attention.” Bendy spoke, but you didn’t really hear him. 

      What if you never went back to how things were? What if Bendy never fell for you again? You didn’t want to entertain the idea, but the longer you went on lying to him and looking at him like a stalker the more likely it was to be true. You didn’t have the patience to nurture a new relationship with someone you’d been with for seven months. You didn’t have a choice. You didn’t know how long you’d have to wait for him to trust you. It felt like you kept taking one step forward and two steps back and you didn’t know how to fix it.

      “So,” Bendy continued demonstrating how to use the sewing machine as he spoke. “Ya gonna let me in on yer little secret now that I’m makin’ ya a shirt fer free?” It seemed that Bendy gave up trying to verbally explain his actions, as it was apparent that you weren’t listening. 

      “I actually don’t know.” You felt abandoned when you were braving the studio alone. You were terrified of feeling that way again.

      “Wow, ya sure are bad at keepin’ secrets. It’s barely been ‘n hour.” Bendy grabbed another piece of cloth.

      “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, or that it’s something bad. I just- you probably won’t believe me.” You fiddled with unused scraps as you went on.

      “I already told you that I love you. Which probably made me seem like a lunatic-”

      “Yup,” came Bendy’s encouraging reply.

      “But if I told you how that happened I’d seem even crazier.”

      “I doubt that,” Bendy repositioned the black mass pooling out of the sewing machine. “Ya do sound like a loon, but nothin’ ‘bout this place isn’t crazy.”

      “Alrighty then,” you took a deep breath. You couldn’t imagine this going any way but badly. “I’ve died here before,” a pause. “About thirty-one other times.”

      You looked up at Bendy, whose silent, ever-present smile offered no hints as to what he was thinking. 

      “I’ve been here for a really, really long time. And I’ve done some really bad stuff, and some really good stuff. But the last time I came back, the time before this, I met you.” 

      “So,” you really wished that Bendy wasn’t expressionless. “If we already met why don’t I remember ya?” 

      You we’re surprised that that was all he had to say. “I don’t know. When I die I’m the only one that remembers what happened before I woke up. It’s like everything that has to do with me stays the same, but everything else just... resets.”

      “So yer sayin’ ya die ‘n come back, ‘n when ya do no one remembers ya.” Bendy’s tone was almost flat. You still couldn’t tell what he was thinking. 

      “Yeah,” you didn’t want to go in depth. You didn’t want him to know the things you’d done, or what you’d gone through. You weren’t sure if you should tell him about the time you’d spent together. You weren’t sure if he even believed you. 

      “How'd ya get here?" 

      Did he not think you sounded delusional? Did this mean he believed you? Why was _that_ the first question he thought to ask? "I..." you trailed off. The first time you'd entered the studio felt so far back in your past. You still remembered that day vividly however, and you're sure that going into the studio was the biggest mistake you'd ever made. "It was snowing outside, hard, and I needed to get inside somewhere.” You closed your eyes, remembering an icy door handle leading you to a dark new space. “I just needed some fucking bird seed, I have two parakeets-  _had_ two parakeets. I was almost out and I knew a blizzard was coming so I drove to the store, it was just a couple blocks from my house but it was so fucking cold.” You felt heavy thinking about your pets, who’d probably died caged and alone, like you would. 

      “Since I was going in my car I only put  on a jacket, I didn’t think it would be a big deal since I wasn’t gonna be outside for long. But when I got out the store my car wouldn’t start; so I started to walk home, but it had started snowing while I was shopping and it had only gotten worse. So I came inside the studio.” 

      A brief pause encompassed the space.

      “Least ya didn’t freeze to death.”

      “I think I wish I had.” Bendy quieted, seeming to process your monologue.

     “There’s a lot of death here ya know.” His voice was gentle and distant, you didn’t know when you'd started crying. “Everything dies here, or it was never alive ‘n the first place. But the studio ‘s hell. Ya can’t escape it, not even through death. The folks who didn’t make it out the machine right, they die all the time, they come right back. Same thing with the Lost Ones.” 

     You knew this already, but you appreciated Bendy’s effort to comfort you. If that’s what this even was. “But I’m not made of ink, I haven’t been though the machine.” 

      “Welp, don’t know what to tell ya.” He handed you your new shirt, which upon further inspection was more like a misshapen crop top. 

      “Thanks,” you stood up and slipped the slightly itchy fabric over your arms. “What should we do now?” 

      “How ‘bout a tour.”

      “Bendy I’ve seen all of the studio like twelve million times.” You weren’t sure why you were protesting, it wasn’t like you had anything better to do. 

      “Yup, but ya haven’t seen it with me! Yer gonna get the Bendy Special.” 

      You had seen it with him, and you remember the ‘Bendy Special’ meaning something very different the last time you were alive. “I have gone through the studio with you before, just not _you_ you.”

      “Well I haven’t seen it with _you_ you, so let’s hop to it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY JESUS H CHRIST I HAVEN’T UPDATED THIS IN HALF A YEAR I’M SORRYYYYY. I’ll try to be more consistent. I’m gonna try out updating quicker and writing shorter chapters n see how it goes. Honestly I’m losing inspiration for this fic, but I know how it is when a fic you love gets abandoned (not sayin you guys love this or anything but like... if you do I’m sorry you had to wait this long) so I’m gonna try my best to keep this goin till the end!  
> Comments, kudos and a warm smile would be much appreciated ✌🏾

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written any fanfiction this short oh my god I'm sorry. It's not over and I'm gonna post the next ch soon and I'm so sorry that literally nothing has happened yet ughhh. I just really wanted to get this out while chapter 5 was still new and hip and fresh ya dig? I apologize my finger slipped. There is smut I promise I wouldn't rate this explicit cause of some hickeys. I've never written anything with a burn this slow like ever. Also my other fanfiction isn't BATIM and uh, you're either gonna love it or hate it so be wary of my profile she's not for the faint of heart. Anywhooo thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments appreciated. <3 <3 <3 (also would you guys like short chapters that come out quickly, or long chapters that're produced less frequently??)


End file.
